Mother's Day
by Yoshida Megumi
Summary: I love him. So what the heck am I doing talking to myself?


Title: Mother's Day  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: Yoshida Megumi  
  
Archive: Please!  
  
Author Notes: Wow, I don't think this one is as good as my first one, but I'm trying here people. I've never, ever finished two fics for the same fandom before. I'm getting obsessed with this now. Just a warning for the fic, it's totally fluffy goodness. Hope you enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ro Rowan smiled devilishly as she approached the entrance to the mall. It was time for a shopping spree and she was excited. Zee owed her for all the heartache he was putting her through these days. Not that Zee has any idea.  
  
"Come on Zee! Let's go!" Ro smiled as she grabbed Zeta's arm and towed him into the mall.  
  
Zeta watched Ro carefully, he didn't want to lose her in the mall. It could take hours to find her, or at least until she realized her unlimited cred card was missing. Zeta sighed. He didn't want to be just an object. He wanted to be more. He felt the same way about being friends with Ro. He wanted more; he just didn't know what more was yet.  
  
"Ro?" Zeta eyed a pastel pink sign with bold, black lettering curiously. It shouted Mother's Day, May 12. Ro stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah Zee?"  
  
"What is Mother's Day?" Zeta asked as he reread the pink sign.  
  
"Mother's Day is a great day for sales. Lots of free stuff, you know?" She waited and watched Zee's face as he tried to comprehend. "Zee," she laughed, "I was just kidding. Mother's Day is a day you spend with your family and celebrate women. It's a day you thank your mom for everything she's done for you." Ro smiled and turned around. She mentally patted herself on the back for a good explanation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She frowned. Maybe it wasn't such a good explanation after all. "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you only thank your mother one day out of 365?"  
  
Ro sighed. "Not just one day, Zee. But, you just celebrate it today. You do nice things for your mom, like buy them gifts and stuff. You're celebrating someone you appreciate. It's just to be nice."  
  
Zee nodded. "I understand now. Thank you, Ro."  
  
She smiled back. "No problem Zee. Now, can we go shopping?"  
  
Ro smiled as she put her arm through Zee's. "Thanks for the shopping trip Zee. I appreciated it. I've been needing a few new outfits."  
  
Zeta shifted the bags and smiled. "Of course, Ro."  
  
After that, they walked quietly down the street. When they arrived at their hotel, Ro gratefully leapt for the bed and let Zee take care of the bags. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Zee moved the bag Ro had been carrying so it was with the others before he moved toward the bed. "Good night Ro." Zeta whispered as he pulled the sheet up to cover her. He watched her intently from the corner of the bed for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the hotel.  
  
When Ro awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of hot food. Normally, that wouldn't be too shocking. It was, however, a little unnerving to have Zee holding a tray in front of her face.  
  
"Happy Mother's Day, Ro." Zee announced as he sat the tray down on her lap.  
  
Yup, freaky. Ro stared at him quizzically. "Zee, I'm not your mother. As a matter of fact, I'm not anyone's mother. So what gives?"  
  
Zeta smiled at her. "You said that Mother's Day is a day to celebrate someone you appreciate. I appreciate you Ro. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. And…"  
  
Ro knew that something important was going to happen the minute Zeta paused. Maybe it was just a feeling. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her with his innocent, caring blue eyes. Maybe it was the way he took her hand in his. Maybe it was a combination of all of those things, but whatever it was, Ro held her breath in anticipation.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I love you Ro." Zeta's eyes had locked on hers with that declaration. He hoped she'd take it well. He didn't want her to run away, he'd be lost without her.  
  
Ro stared down at their interlocked hands. This is unexpected. I mean I've felt the same way for a while now, but does Zee even know what love is? Of course he does Rowan. It's not like it's a hard concept to grasp here, and anyway, you just know. Right? You love him. I love him. So what the heck am I doing talking to myself? "I love you too Zee."  
  
Zeta and Ro shared their first kiss in a little hotel room that morning. And for them, Mother's Day would always have an extra special meaning.  
  
-End- 


End file.
